


Exiled and Proud

by blooddrain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M, Regulus Black Lives, Slash, Vampires, Veela, Veela Draco Malfoy, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-18 04:43:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10609503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blooddrain/pseuds/blooddrain
Summary: Veela!Draco story where Harry is Draco's mate and Gryffindor is full of assholes. The Slytherins are awkward but supportive. Can Harry complete this obstacle course without burning to the ground? DRARRY. AU Creature This is just the beginning.





	1. I Dare You To Stop Me

 

"I don't care anymore!" He screamed.

"You can't possibly mean that Harry." Hermione said softly.

Harry continued to shout, "Oh, but, I do. The Wizarding world can go fuck itself. I'm done playing saviour."

"What's your problem mate?" Ron asked confused as usual.

"I fell in love with a Slytherin…" he whispered.

Ron's face turned bright red and Hermione's eyes were as wide as an owl's. Before either of them could say anything more, Harry stormed out of the Gryffindor tower. He ran blindly through out the halls and managed to find himself in the Owlery. Harry curled up in the corner on the floor. He didn't care about the mess he was too depressed to care. Sobs rattled his body as he rocked back and forth. There were footsteps approaching, but Harry didn't bother to get up instead he just buried his face into the wall with his arm as a barrier between him and the person coming towards him.

Draco walked into the owlery. His face tainted with disdain. He hated having to come up here, but he needed to send a letter to his father urgently. However, he stopped in his tracks as he saw Harry and he put his letter back into his robe pocket. The letter could wait. Draco had never seen Harry so emotionally raw and exposed. It made his chest tighten. His damn veela wanted to be with Harry, but he refused to stoop so low as to mate with a Potter. But, all of his resistance thus far became nought. It was as if it were the first day of the semester all over again. Draco was a veela and Potter was his destined mate. Even though it was only the middle of the second month of the semester, it had been painful for Draco. For resisting one's mate took quite a toll on the body.

"Potter?"

Harry tensed instantly. It was him. It was the boy he had fallen for. It only made him tremble worse. He heard Draco walk closer and could sense when the blonde kneeled in front of him. Draco took a deep breath before he touched Harry's arm. Slowly moving Harry's arm away, he then, made Harry face him. Harry's eyes were bloodshot and there were deep bags beneath his eyes. Draco also noticed that Harry seemed thinner this year. He frowned softly. Harry was already too thin. He didn't need to lose anymore weight. The two stared at each other for a long time in a relaxing silence. That was until Harry spoke up.

"What do you want Malfoy." Harry managed to whisper.

"To make you happy." Draco said instantly without thinking.

Harry blinked a few times before tilting his head, "Happy? Why would you want your enemy happy?"

"You're not my enemy, Potter. I care about you more than I'd like to admit. Just let me help you, okay? I won't tell anyone."

Harry looked away and his body began to shake worse. "You can't. No one can."

"Fine, at least tell me what the bloody hell has you so upset?"

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" Harry whispered in such a small voice he almost sounded like a child.

"It can't be that bad… okay, I promise. I won't say a damn thing."

"I fell in love with a Slytherin."

Draco's eyes widened. This could be in his favour at least he hoped. "Who?"

Harry clenched his eyes shut and looked away. He was quiet for almost fifteen minutes. "… You. I fell in love with you and it kills me because I'm not supposed to. The first time I've ever been in love and it has to be with a damn Malfoy. You're a Slytherin of questionable loyalty, you hate me, and even if it was somehow fucking possible that you liked me back I'd probably be murdered by the Light side for they would rather see me dead than associate with a dark wizard." Harry rambled with hints of anxiety.

Draco was ecstatic to hear that his mate liked him back but he had to calm down otherwise he could possibly scare Potter. When Harry noticed that Draco was barely reacting to this information, he wasn't sure whether to be happy or sad about it. Eventually though Harry figured it was a good thing and when Draco moved to caress his cheek it was confirmed. Harry immediately leaned into Draco's touch. Draco's heart nearly broke when he saw how Harry reacted to his touch. He had never seen Harry so small and accepting. He began to move closer to Harry. In fact, because of their height difference he almost leaning above of Harry.

"Harry…"

Harry leaned forwards to meet Draco's lips. Their lips brushed gentle against each other almost like a dusting. Though the dusting quickly faded as the kiss became deeper and warmer. Harry's arms reach up and draped around Draco's neck as Draco slowly inched closer. Draco's hands captured Harry's waist as Harry pressed up against him. Just as slowly as it had escalated it slowly faded and the kiss broke apart. Both of their eyes began to glow. A sign that the mate had accepted his veela. Draco smiled brightly and lifted a hand to brush the remaining tears off Harry's cheek.

"Did you feel that just then?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah, it was like a rush of warmth settled over me."

"You said you love me… well there may be a reason to that. I'm not as pure blooded as you think. Both my father and I are veela. I noticed at the beginning of the semester that just seeing your face gave my heart a sharp tug. I found out through many letters that I exchanged with my father that that is a sign that I have found my mate. Even though, veela mates are supposed to be forever I don't want to force you to hold to that. It may hurt like hell for me, but if you don't want to stay I won't make you."

"Veela, huh? I guess that's why you're so sexy." Harry joked lightly to break the seriousness.

Draco laughed, "Oh, I'm sexy now? I believe you said I was a pretentious prick just yesterday."

Harry put his arms around Draco's neck once more as he said, "Well, we can't have all of Gryffindor dying of heart attacks."

They both laughed before sharing a final soft kiss. Draco got up first and then he helped Harry stand up. Together they brushed each other's robes off of the owl dropping remains. Draco wrapped an arm around Harry's waist as they approached the door. Letting out small huffs, they pulled away from each other knowing that if they showed affection in the corridors that Dumbledore would find some way to give them detention.

"See you at breakfast." Harry said before ducking out into the corridor.

Harry avoided his friends for the rest of the evening. When he fell asleep, his dreams were much more interesting than his usual nightmares. The dreams featured his favourite blonde.

Harry was lying naked on a bed and the pale flat chest of Draco lay just above him. Draco grinned down at his little Gryffindor. He leaned down and kissed Harry passionately. As Harry tugged him down closer, Draco began to grind his hips against Harry's. Their cocks sliding against each other. A moan left Harry's breathless lips. His body began to tense as his cock got rock hard. Draco kept a gentle grinding rhythm and teased Harry to the point of an early orgasm. The blonde felt proud that he could get Harry off so easy.

Harry woke up with a mess in his boxers and a smile across his lips. As a veela bond, both the veela and its mate share a connection of sorts that allows the two beings to be on the same wavelength emotionally therefore creating a way for them to know each other's feelings. When Harry woke up, he was in high spirits. Draco woke a little later, but when he felt Harry's feelings he couldn't help but smirk to himself because he knew it could only be from a wet dream.

As Harry began to get ready for the day, he realized that if he wasn't sly that he would be stopped by his friends on the way to breakfast. They would of course viciously demand where he was last night and he didn't have the time to deal with their shit. He was in a good mood right now and he intended to stay in it. So, as quickly as he possibly could, Harry showered and dressed before putting on his invisibility cloak and bag. At last second he also grabbed the Marauders' map for he had a feeling that if he didn't that Ron would go through his entire trunk just to find it in order to stalk him. While Harry was doing all of these things he began to realize just how shitty Ron and Hermione were towards him and briefly thought of possibly leaving the so called Golden Trio. Though if he did it would probably cause the school to riot and he really didn't want any more attention on him.

As Harry mulled over his thoughts, he began to realize that he often didn't focus on his classwork because of subtle threats from his friends. If he did any work then Ron would be disappointed since the red head was often lazy, but then if he did all of his work then Hermione would be pissed because she would see it as him trying to one up her. He decided that starting today he would live by his statement yesterday- the wizarding world could go fuck itself. As he was walking down the corridor he noticed Professor Snape.

When he originally started Hogwarts, he was most excited about Potions because it reminded him a bit of cooking which he often did when he wasn't in school. But because of everything going on he couldn't get the chance to really focus on Potions which held him back and made him look like an ass to Professor Snape. He decided that now was the time to finally get back on track. He tore the cloak off of him and shoved it in his bag before running to catch up to the Potion Master. Harry needed to make amends and he knew it especially if he was to convince Snape to give him a second chance.

"Professor! Professor Snape, can I talk to you for a moment before breakfast?" Harry said as he caught up to him.

"What is it Potter? I have a busy schedule you know." Professor Snape asked.

"I was wondering if you could recommend me library books that I can use to improve my potions. As you like to say I'm atrocious at the art. I want to fix that. That is if the damage isn't unrepairable."

Severus Snape was an excellent Potions Master and a great teacher if you ignored his comments, but he never would have thought the day would come that Harry Potter would ask him for advice. For a few seconds he was stuck in shock before he realized that the boy wasn't joking.

"Well, mister Potter, I will make a list of books for you to check out and give it to you at the end of Potions. I do believe I see you and your entourage during second period." Professor Snape said in almost a polite way before dismissing Potter.

Harry nodded and left the professor to be alone with his thoughts. He proceeded the few yards left to the Great Hall. Harry quickly went inside and grabbed a seat at the Gryffindor table before the others arrived. He tugged out his Potions text book and some parchment as he began to jot down notes of things he was uncertain of so he knew what to research once he gained the list from Snape. He continued working through most of breakfast until his friends came in. Ron looked grossed out at Harry doing work willingly at breakfast. Hermione on the other hand looked like she was going to murder Harry for actually doing his work without being told. Harry looked at both of them and simply shrugged his shoulders. He finished the last few sentences he was writing and then put all of his work back into his bag. The moments before food appeared were extremely tense. However, Harry just didn't care anymore and therefore ignored his so called friends while the rest of Gryffindor was unsure as to how to react.

Harry turned to Neville who was sitting two spots over from him. "Hey Neville, are you looking forward to Herbology this morning?"

Neville seemed embarrassed that someone actually wanted his opinion, but he nodded. "Yeah! I think we get to start growing herbs that we can use for Potions next semester."

Neville proceeded to chat mindlessly with Harry, but unknowingly Harry's attention would come and go while the awkward Gryffindor talked. Harry was more focused on the blonde Slytherin sitting two tables away. The steel blue grey eyes kept eyeing him up and Harry wished he was ballsy enough to just go over to the Slytherin table. Though he thought that perhaps it would be best to slowly progress with his rebellion. If he did it all at once then, the students and teachers would think he was just doing it for attention but Harry thought if he took one rebellious act at a time then they would realize that this was truly him and how he really lived.

Harry began to lose focus and thought all together when he felt a strong sense of worry and lust come from Draco. He mumbled to himself that he wasn't sure if he quite liked the perk of knowing his boyfriend's feelings or not. Harry looked back over at Draco and Draco's expression filled him with such amusement that he watched Draco literally pout. This was new foreign territory to him, but he figured if they kept at this slow playful pace that he could easily become used to it and be less awkward in his movements.

Neville and Harry walked alone as it seemed that the two were now being singled out from the rest of the house. Fred and George had already left school to run their business otherwise they would have been on side with Harry. No one ever talked about it, but Hermione and Ron practically ran the entire Gryffindor house. They were manipulative and hateful but they put up good fronts so no one ever knew how they treated Gryffindor students. Just as Neville had said, Herbology was an exciting period and went by fast. When the class ended, Harry ignored his friends and went straight to Potions. As he was walking down the dungeon he got tugged into an alcove. Without any notice, the person was kissing him. At first he freaked out until he realized it was just Draco. He kissed back hard as he fisted Draco's robes. They pulled apart but they were still filled with lust. Draco began kissing Harry's neck as he put his hand down Harry's pants. As Draco fondled Harry's cock, Harry could only focus on trying to breathe for the immense pleasure from such a simple action was leaving him breathless.

"Dra…Draco… stop…" Harry whined even though he still wasn't stopping him.

Draco seemed to take that as a challenge and starting sucking on the base of Harry's throat as he left a dark purple love bite. Draco pulled back to look at it and he grinned at the hickey feeling quite accomplished with himself. Harry's face was flushed as he panted and glared at Draco.

"What?" Draco asked innocently.

"Damn you.. how am I supposed to go to class like this?"

"Mm… we could just skip." Draco murmured as he tried to get closer.

Harry pushed the blonde away. "Oh no you don't. Just because this connection is so strong doesn't mean you can just jump me in the corridors!"

"C'mon Harry its just this one class." Draco said with puppy eyes.

Harry shook his head, "No. Potions first and sex later."

"Why the hell would you rather be in my godfather's class than being with me?"

"Because he has information I need and if I'm not there I won't get it. If I can get on that bat's side things could be easier."

"Harry what's going on?" Draco said, now worried.

"The Gryffindors are turning their backs on me. I need to be able to survive when they do."

"Huh. I swear you sound like a Slytherin."

"Well I am one. The sorting hat told me I would do great things in Slytherin but I begged to be put into Gryffindor."

Draco's eyes widened, "Wait what?!"

Harry smirked, "It's time for class love."

Harry darted out of the alcove before Draco could catch him. He went into the Potions classroom and sat near the middle of the room so that he would be able to pay attention and also so that he was away from Hermione and Ron whom were sitting in the back of the class. Pansy whistled at him for the hickey.

"Looks like someone's fucking the saviour." Pansy teased loudly.

Harry turned around with a smirk and said, "Wouldn't you like to know."

"They should already know since you're fucking one of them." Hermione said coldly.

Harry turned and gave Hermione a cold stare. A stare that was so infamous that even Professor Snape was impressed. Hermione shut up instantly and Harry turned back around as he began to pull out parchment and his textbook. Professor Snape looked over his class and was surprised at what he saw. It would seem that the Gryffindors broke down into ranks and that Potter was becoming an outcast yet surprisingly he still held power. Professor Snape was unsure if this would be worrisome or not within the coming months. In the end the class settled down and they began the task of creating the Draught of Living Death.

The class passed by slow and quiet as the students feared the wrath of the professor. However, once they were dismissed it became chaos. Hermione tripped Harry and due to Draco's instincts, Draco ran right over and just barely caught Harry in mid air before the Gryffindor could fall to the floor.

"That was unnecessary Mudblood." Draco growled.

"Heh would you look at that a death eater captured Potter. I wonder why." Hermione said with a smirk.

There were murmurs amongst the students. "Potters turn dark..."

Even though the Slytherins were shocked by it all they proceeded to stand up for each other. If Malfoy was helping Potter it had to be for a good reason.

"Or maybe it's because his own fucking house is against him." Blaise Zabini snarled back.

"What would you know of any of this Zabini! Do not comment on something you know nothing about." Hermione snapped.


	2. Harry and His Potions

_Welcome back… Last time, the students were fighting in potions class..._

It wouldn't have been the first time that the two houses fought. What made this fight so special was the fact that they were fighting over the savior and the Slytherins were the ones protecting Harry Potter instead of the teen's own house. Somewhere along the line the two houses completely switched their views on Potter. It was a sight to behold and Severus Snape had the most unfortunate business of being there. Severus Snape was honestly confused by everything that had started that morning. So instead of being his usual snide self, he was actually neutral.

"I believe you must have all gone temporarily deaf so let me say this one more time. Class has ended now get the hell out."

Hearing Snape's voice, the students scattered.

Draco kept his arm wrapped firmly around Harry's waist as they walked away from the scene. The blonde was utterly amazed at the stupidity that Gryffindor house just proved itself. Whether Harry was dating a Slytherin or Gryffindor shouldn't have affected the others this drastically. That is unless there was some kind of corporate plan led by Dumbledore. Even though Harry's cheeks revealed his shyness through their light pink tint, Harry was quite glad that Draco had been there and even more so that he was keeping him close. However, when Harry noticed that Draco was taking him down to the Slytherin common room he skidded to a halt. Draco looked back in surprise.

"Harry? Hey, what's wrong?" Draco said as he moved closer and laid a hand against Harry's cheek.

"Are you sure that this is a good idea? I get the whole Slytherins stand up for each other thing, but do you really think that they'll just let me waltz into their home?"

"Harry.. don't.. You don't have to worry about that. Once they hear the words 'veela mate' they will instantly come to. They may not like you yet but at least it will keep them from trying to harm you. I'm not sure if you ever read up on veelas but there are very strict laws concerning if a mate is to get attacked unprovoked. You're safe here. I'm with you and I have a feeling Pansy will mother hen you instantly. You'll be safer with us than with them which I never thought I would say but it's true."

Harry stayed still. He could feel Draco's emotions but he didn't need to feel them to know what Draco meant for his blue eyes said everything all on their own. He was reluctant to trust him purely because of what his friends had done to him in the past. Yes, he loved Draco and accepted his veela, but Harry was human and he couldn't so easily jump into it all.

With a small sigh, Harry said: "I'll go in there if you promise that you won't try to shag me until I get comfortable in the dorms. I want at least two days. Do you think you can give me that "mister let's fuck in a corridor" ?"

Draco instantly tried to convince Harry otherwise with puppy eyes and a pout. In the end, Draco caved because even though sex would be amazing he was willing to wait for him. Harry was constantly surprised by the way Draco acted. He was so used to Draco's stone cold mask and heartless words. Harry had a feeling that Draco would feel a need to make up for everything he said the past five years. Suddenly something in him struck a cord and he felt that he needed to say the ground breaking words.

"Draco," Harry started as the blonde instantly covered the space between them. With Draco's arms around his waist, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Draco, I'm sorry I turned down your offer to be friends in first year." Harry's voice was but a mere whisper. When he opened his eyes he saw Draco's own were wide with shock but filled with affection.

"I was a prat then. I'm not as much of an asshole as I was before or at least I hope. I don't blame you Harry. You don't have to-"

Draco was cut off by Harry's mouth. Their lips melded together and just as Draco pressed his tongue in Harry's mouth, Harry pulled away with a wide grin. Draco seemed at a loss of words until he noticed that Harry was only playing with him.

A few minutes later they finally reached the Slytherin common room. Draco said the password as well as let the portrait know that Harry was allowed inside anytime he wanted. The portrait begrudgingly accepted it before letting them inside. The room was about the same as it was when Harry had snuck inside during second year. The walls were grey stone but the room had a relaxed vibe and there were a couple of couches that one could laze on. When the two entered, they were immediately greeted by Blaise and Pansy.

"I know you said you liked him but I didn't think you could work this fast." Pansy teased.

"Yeah, great way to let us know... had to be told in the middle of the damn potions classroom." Blaise grumbled.

"It's not like I was hiding it from you for a long time. We only just got together this week." Draco commented.

"Does your father know?" Pansy asked as she examined her nails.

"Um, well, sort of. He doesn't know that Harry accepted me, but he's known since the first day of the semester that I had my suspicions."

"So what exactly are we supposed to do with a famous Gryffindor? We can't exactly hide him and hope they forget about him." Blaise murmured.

"Uh! Actually I might have an idea. There's a place called the Room of Requirements. When I'm not in class, I can stay in there and when it's safe I could hang out down here?" Harry suggested.

"That could work, but we don't need you to stay like a prisoner between the two locations. Look, you have an invisibility cloak don't you? You can wear that whenever you think people are watching you." Blaise said.

"That's an idea, but a lot of people know about my cloak they could probably still find me."

"Then how about we get the professors involved?" Pansy suggested.

"Most of the professors are light and I'm not sure how well my godfather will react to having to house a Potter in his private rooms." Draco murmured.

Suddenly Harry's eyes widened. "Shit! I was supposed to get a list of potions titles from him so I could go to the library. Shit- he probably won't give it to me now for causing that fight in his classroom." Harry said sadly.

The three Slytherins all turned to look at him bewildered. They were shocked that the boy had asked for Potions help and more so was upset that he forget to grab it before class ended. They were so used to Harry being very careless concerning his studies. It would seem that they would need to learn the true Harry if he were to stay in the Slytherin dorms.

"Look free period is almost over. I'll take you to get the list and then I can drop you off at the library." Blaise said as he rubbed his forehead.

Harry nodded and slung his bag back over his shoulder. Blaise and Draco eyes met and with a nod the silent conversation was over. They walked briskly to the potions classroom. Blaise stayed outside as Harry went in. Harry found Snape at his desk marking papers. He coughed lightly to get the professor's attention. Snape lifted his head and looked at the small Gryffindor.

"I see you remembered to come back for your list." Snape noted.

"Yeah... I didn't mean for that mess to happen earlier. I wanted to see if I could still have the list or if I pissed you off enough that you took it back?" Harry said quietly.

Severus Snape observed the student in front of him. This whole time all he had seen was James within the boy. Though since the students' fight earlier he was beginning to see the difference between James and Harry. Now that Harry wasn't surrounded by a bunch of self-righteous Gryffindors, Harry appeared small and polite and practically fragile. Snape wasn't sure how he could have missed such a difference but he supposed that he wasn't really paying much attention anyway. He realized that he had been staring for too long because the raven-haired sixteen year old was starting to squirm.

"Ah, yes, I still have the list and it's yours if you keep your fights outside of my classroom." Snape said in his monotone voice.

"Oh thank you! I promise." Harry said as his face lit up like a child at christmas.

Snape held back a chuckle before handing the list over. Harry immediately darted forward, grabbed the list, and then ran out the classroom. Snape shook his head. He wasn't sure if he liked the new Harry. It just all seemed so bloody odd.

When Harry came back out, Blaise was busy leaning against the wall as he stared at the floor in deep thought. Harry bit his lip. He didn't want to startle the boy but he also didn't want to stand there like an idiot. He figured maybe if he took slow steps that Blaise would come out of his thoughts.

"Blaise?" Harry called softly.

Blaise's face twitched before he lifted his eyes to look at Harry. The tanned Slytherin slightly lifted his lip in a small smile. He nodded and began walking with Harry down the corridor. Blaise still seemed deep in thought while walking so Harry spoke up.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. It's just. I fell in love with a Gryffindor too. But if all of them are being assholes towards you then it must mean that he is in with them. What if he is really like them or worse what if he's being brainwashed and I can't do anything about it!"

"Oh... who are you in love with? I can try to investigate..."

Blaise was quiet for a long minute before admitting, "Seamus. My little Irish fire."

"That will be easy!"

"How? How could you possibly be able to wheedle him out so easily from the crowd?"

"Because I've overheard him in the showers. He didn't hear me come in, but I heard him thinking out loud. Said something about a feisty Italian that he kept dreaming about."

"You're lying.."

"No, honestly Blaise, I'm not. You want to know how I'm certain it's you? He keeps a small photo of you, that I'm guessing Creevey took, in the drawer of his bedside table."

Blaise bit his lip and for once his shields came down briefly. It was enough for Harry to see the hope and anxiety the poor Slytherin was hiding. From that point on Harry decided that getting the two together was a mission he had to partake.

Harry entered the library with both anxiety and excitement. For the first time in a long time he was excited to be in the library. He looked down at his list and then began to browse the shelves. Harry was thankful that they keep the books organized by subject before adding the alphabetical order and such. He quickly found the books he was looking for. Harry looked around cautiously before heading over to a table near one of the castle windows so that he could look out at the Quidditch pitch while he was studying. He had only just sat down when a voice startled him so bad he jumped ten feet in the air and nearly knocked over a book shelf. Harry turned around and saw Seamus. It was odd that the boy would pop up just minutes after Blaise talking about him.

When Harry looked at Seamus, he noticed that he wasn't walking right and that there was a bruise on his jaw.

"What the hell happened to you, mate?" Harry asked worried as he mentally thought of the fastest way to get to the infirmary.

"Gryffindor doesn't take too kindly to people now a days. May I sit?" Seamus said as he slowly sat down in one of the chairs.

"I knew they hated me but why on merlin's green earth would they go after you?"

"I told them straight up that they were assholes and when they tried to threaten me I set the common room on fire. It didn't distract them as long as I'd hoped. They caught me leaving the room and gave me a right beating. I think they mighta broke me ribs."

"Seamus why would you… you idiot you could have gotten yourself killed. You laugh now but things are absurdly serious right now. The Gryffindors need to be stopped before anyone else gets hurt and we need to get your ass to the infirmary." Harry said as he started putting his things away.

Seamus touched Harry's hand. "No, don't get into this Harry. It's bad enough as it is I don't want you to get hurt because of me."

"Well what are you going to do then?"

"I'll leave. I managed to get a few of me things. I'll go back to Ireland. "

"Well, you can't just let them run you out of Hogwarts!"

"What am I going to do Harry? You're dating a Slytherin. They easily accepted you. But me? I've got no ties to Slytherin but in me dreams."

Harry went over and hugged Seamus. The poor guy had been one of his closest friends, but it was hard for people to know that with Ron and Hermione always up his ass. He wanted to help Seamus and he knew it was possible for him to stay in Slytherin because Blaise said so himself- well sorta.

"Seamus, where's your stuff. I know just where you can stay." Harry said with a smirk as he thought, 'Blaise is going to kill me, but at least he'll get laid and that's the key to distracting him from me.'

Author Note: I am deeply sorry if this chapter seemed kind of wonky. I practically had a heart attack when I finished writing it because the app on my phone suddenly decided to delete parts of the chapter and never recover. I tried to fill in the blanks with what I remembered.


	3. The Irish Fire in the dorms

The classes drifted on and when the day ended, Harry immediately snuck back into the library. He had planned to study his extra potions work, but that idea quickly ended when Hermione found him. She strutted towards him with a glare. Harry bit his lip and tried to keep calm.

"Potter, I see you're actually studying. It's surprising what getting laid by Slytherin will get you."

"Will you just shut the bloody hell up Hermione. It's not that big of a deal. You said you weren't prejudice and you accepted me as gay so what exactly is your problem?"

"My problem is that you're going off script. You're supposed to hate Slytherins and kill off Voldemort. Now… you're hanging with death eaters as if you've known each other from the start. I am not the problem Potter. It's you that is the problem because its obvious you have been going behind all our backs in order to hang out with the kids of the people that killed your parents and friends."

Harry was beginning to get real irritated and he could tell that anything he was to say would only piss her off more. His eyes became a vibrant green as he suddenly lifted his wand and cursed Hermione. He watched as the girl flew across the room. Without caring, he grabbed his things and walked out of the library before the librarian could get to him. Harry was pissed. No, Harry was beyond pissed. 'How dare they comment on my life. They're not living it. I'd like to see them stay afloat with the pressure of having to kill a powerful wizard all on their own.' He went and sat in a window seat and looked out at the grounds. It was truly beautiful, majestic even. Harry was beginning to realize that maybe some outside reinforcements could help him and he knew just the boys to write to.

Dear Fred and George,

I'm not sure if you heard yet, but even if you did I still want to ask you personally. Things are tense in Hogwarts. The Gryffindor house have all but turned their back on me. As far as I know, the only Gryffindors that will even get close to me are Neville and Seamus. I know you are running your business, but if you could help then I want to call in a favor that you owe me for the money I gave you.

I don't know for sure where Ron and Ginny stand. If you don't want to deal with them I can understand but I need you to knock some sense into the house. This whole thing began because I revealed that I fell in love with Malfoy. I thought that they wouldn't mind because they claimed to no longer being prejudice against the other houses plus when I told them I was gay two years ago they completely supported me. You would think that they would at least be okay with the idea because this would mean it is possible to turn a Slytherin into a friendly. It's truly appalling the way they are acting. At this moment they seem almost more heartless than Slytherin has ever been. They have forced me out of the tower so I am to start living in the dungeons with Malfoy. If you have any ideas or if you could simply visit, send me a letter so I can prepare for the chaos.

To my lovely gingers,

Harry Potter

The day was no longer passing by. Instead it seemed to be at a stand still. He could see the sun slowly beginning to descend. It was almost evening. He figured he would go drop his things off in the dungeons and then head to dinner. As Harry was walking down the corridors, he could feel someone watching him. When the person accidentally made a sound, Harry whirled around with his wand pointed at the stranger. He stood still when he noticed it was only Draco.

"Why are you trying to sneak up on me?" Harry said anxiously.

Draco shrugged slightly, "I was going to call your name but you seemed deep in thought. I figured I would get closer before letting you know that I was here."

Harry let out a heavy sigh and put his wand away. He smiled weakly at Draco, but the blonde could easily tell the stress and strain on his mate's features. When Harry seemed to relax, Draco swiftly closed the space between them. He wrapped his arms around Harry and held him close. They stood there in each other's arms quietly for a long few minutes before Harry decided to move back slightly so he could see better. Draco looked down at Harry and smiled.

Harry leaned up the few inch gap and kissed Draco gently. Draco couldn't help but groan softly. He had been craving for Harry for the past hour. Work could only distract you for so long. Draco tugged Harry closer and deepened the kiss. Their tongues carelessly tangled together. It was when Harry moaned that Draco's instincts really kicked in. Draco lifted Harry up off the floor and helped the Gryffindor wrap legs around his frame. The blonde pushed Harry against a wall in order to help him keep balance while several inches off the floor. Draco pushed even closer as their tongues danced. Harry tangled his fingers in the blonde hair while Draco tried to slip his hands up underneath Harry's shirt and then progress to caressing the thin frame. Things would have become even more heated if it wasn't for the interrupting foreign cough. They broke apart- well sorta considering Harry was still stuck in the air trapped by Draco's waist and the wall.

"So, this is what love birds look like." Seamus teased.

"Shut it firecracker." Harry muttered.

Seamus pouted, "Now that was uncalled for."

"So was you interrupting." Harry quipped.

"Damnit, touché."

Draco helped Harry get down and together they walked with Seamus down to the dungeons. It had become even more evident through out the day that Seamus was not safe around the Gryffindors. He was tripped several times during classes and the professors had to stop not one but three spells that had been thrown at the Irish teen.

Seamus was shaking with nerves. Just because he loved Blaise didn't mean that the boy might love him back. He tried to keep his cool as he followed his friend into the common room. Seamus stayed to himself for fear of what would happen now that he was here. That was until his eyes landed on Blaise. Blaise was bent over a table as he viciously wrote an essay. Seamus supposed that the boy forgot the assignment and that's why he was working vigorously. He must have heard Harry's voice because Blaise looked up to see how Harry was doing but he was immediately drawn to the fact that the Irish boy he had been lusting after was only a few feet from him.

"Oh for the love of Merlin whys there another Gryffindor here? I was certain that our house wasn't a shelter for hurt puppies." Pansy said from her spot on the couch.

"Oh quit it Pans. Do you not see his injuries?" Draco said with a raised eyebrow.

"Then send him to Madam Pomfrey not here!" She shrilled.

"It's not safe for me to go there otherwise I would have. I have no need to switch to a different set of dogs to beat me up." Seamus said with a glare.

Pansy was a bit taken back what the Irish boy's words. Normally no one would react like that to her. It was interesting and she deemed that it needed further investigation.

When Blaise heard that Seamus was hurt, he mentally said fuck it and tossed his homework assignments to the side before walking over to them. He stopped when he reached Pansy's side. Blaise tilted his head as he looked Seamus over.

"Two broken ribs at least as far as I can tell." Blaise murmured.

"Why thank you for that assessment Zabini, but I do believe doctors don't eye fuck their patients." Pansy was too irritated to realize what she had just done.

Blaise froze and stepped back. He mumbled softly something that no one could hear clearly. The Italian boy's emotions and nerves were raw and he walked almost like a zombie with dull clouded eyes. Blaise grabbed his homework and went to bed.

"Did you really have to do that Pansy? You know how much he needed this. He's falling apart." Draco said with a glare.

"We don't need two Gryffindor lovers here."

"How petty of you."

"Drake you know I was only trying to saving from the pain."

"Oh is that what you were doing? Because it looked more like you screwed him over and threw him back into the depressive episode i've been busy trying to help him get out of."

Pansy went silent and was too speechless to snap back. She gave a slight nod before disappearing from the common room. Pansy felt ashamed because Draco had never talked like that to her before. She didn't know what she had done wrong but if it was bad enough to piss Draco off then she would be stuck in the dog house for a long time.

"What depressive episode?" Seamus asked quietly.

Draco scrunched his face as felt pissed off at himself for revealing so much. He sighed and looked over at Seamus. The poor Irish boy already looked so distressed due to his injuries, but Draco knew that he couldn't take the words back.

"During the summer, Blaise's mother got a new boyfriend. The man is a righteous bastard. He waits till Madam Zabini isn't home to treat Blaise like shit. It got to the point that my father had to rescue him. But even though Blaise lives in the manor with us now, that asshole made an everlasting effect on him. I overhear him mumbling to himself about how he's worth less and shouldn't bother. He's gotten better though at least that was until now." Draco explained.

Seamus was quiet for a few minutes before he spoke, "Let me try to talk to him."

Seamus went up the stairs and into the dorm room. He slowly eased the door open and assessed the room. His eyes landed on Blaise laying in a bed near the back of the room. Seamus walked over but stopped at the foot of Blaise's bed when the boy opened his eyes. They stared at each other for a long time before the Slytherin sat up and nodded to Seamus that he could come sit down.

"You shouldn't listen to what Pansy said back there, Blaise. She's just being a bitch because we look fabulous and aren't straight." Seamus said in a playful flamboyant way.

Blaise couldn't help but smile briefly before his face abruptly turned melancholy once more. He nodded a little but otherwise he still seemed quite distressed.

"Oh he's going to kill me for telling you this but… Harry told me about your crush on me while we were in the library. You know, the reason I left Gryffindor was because the house hated me for liking a Slytherin as well? They beat the shit out of me when they found out. I thought I had nowhere to go, you know? Harry managed to impress you guys by mating to the damn Slytherin prince. But I knew I wouldn't be so easily accepted. Like Pansy said, you guys don't just take in strays. I was scared Blaise. In fact I still am. I'm terrified and you want to know why? Because the one boy I fell for actually likes me back and I didn't want everyone to kill me for it. Blaise… What I'm trying to say is don't worry about that piece of shit guy treating you terribly. Because even if no one were to like you, you would still have me. And people say i'm like a firework so at least you'd have something fun?" Seamus said quietly, his eyes betraying his deep affection for the boy despite the topic.

Blaise just listened. He listened and stared. And just couldn't believe his ears. Now that they were sitting so close, Blaise could definitely tell that Seamus cared and that he was telling the truth. He wished he could say something to the little ball of fire in front of him, but he was just speechless. After a long time, Blaise leaned over to Seamus. Their eyes locked as Blaise hesitantly moved closer for a kiss. Their eyes flickered as they realized what each other wanted. Seamus met Blaise's lips at a slow touch. But the touch became easily so much more. Blaise moved his lips gentle against the other's. Seamus happily agreed to furthering the kiss. His arms moved so that his hands were cradling the beautiful tan face in front of him. Blaise leaned into the touch and the kiss. Quite soon, their tongues slid against each other's as if the friction would power Hogwarts. Blaise fisted his hands in Seamus' shirt and tugged the boy closer. Without meaning to, the force caused them to both fall backwards with Seamus being on top of Blaise. Seamus held himself up by his arms as he kept hovered over top the Slytherin. He slowly toned the kiss back down and regretfully disconnected his lips from the ones below him. Blaise's eyes were wide with excitement and lust.

"I guess you're feeling better now, Huh?" Seamus teased.

"Hm.. yeah, just a bit." Blaise said with a smile smile.

Seamus got off of Blaise and laid beside him. He moved slow and carefully due to his ribs. He was also starting to think to tell his pride to fuck off and just go to the damn infirmary wing. Blaise sat up on his elbow and looked down at him.

"You really need to go to the nurse, Seamus.", when Seamus shook his head no Blaise continued, "But, if you don't how are we going to fool around?"

Seamus pouted and then playfully glared at the other. This all caused Blaise to laugh, a laugh that he hadn't made for the last five months. Seamus couldn't help but then grin at the other. He had successfully accomplished making his boyfriend feel better and that was all he wanted. For there needed no words to make them an official couple, as their actions spoke louder than anything. It wasn't just the kissing. No, something much more had been silently said in their movements around each other.

As the evening went on, Harry and Draco were downstairs in the common room. They both were laying on their stomachs near by the fire place as they drank hot cocoa and worked on their assignments. Draco could help but look up at Harry who was laying across from him. He was amazed at how relaxed Harry was in the snake's den. Slowly Draco would lose focus in and out as he thought about Harry while writing his transfiguration essay. He kept thinking about how much Harry has transformed in such a short time. However, the golden boy never did anything normally. He should have automatically assumed that Harry was a constant state of mania. Whenever the raven haired boy wanted something, he would instantly work towards it to get it and he never cared how many obstacles could get in his way.

A couple thousand miles away from Hogwarts stood a large manor. The manor was built was cracked stones and had vines covering most of the building. Voldemort had picked this place to become his home and center base for his operations. The outside of the building looked rotted and run down, but on the inside it was the complete opposite. It was clean and modern- with painted walls and hardwood floors. There was a large master library where the dark lord spent most of his time. He liked to walk around bare footed in a simple white shirt, dark trousers, and a loose fitting black robe. With the fireplace set at a comfortable heat, he laid across a couch with a pile of parchments and began reading the reports of the current raids. That was at least until an owl flew threw the window and dropped a letter in his lap. He glared at feathered pest for interrupting his work before opening the letter.

**Potter left Gryffindor. He is staying in the snake's den. Orders? - RAB**

"It's about time, Regulus." Voldemort whispered before he began to write a letter back.


End file.
